


Freeze Frame

by DRHPaints



Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [3]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Bill Hader RPF
Genre: Beardy!Bill, Bill Hader - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Doll Play, Doll RP, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, Spanking, Time Stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Bill and his cis woman lover Gwendolyn engage in Time Stop, or doll role play.
Relationships: Bill Hader/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Freeze Frame

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize to anyone subscribing to my stuff. I realized I wasn’t posting this collection of one shots in the most effective manner, so I’m sorry if you’re getting notifications for things you already read.

Standing over the stove, Gwendolyn stirred the beef stew, grabbing a spoon from the drawer to taste it, frowning, and adding a little garlic salt. Just then the front door opened and Bill came in.  
“Hey honey, how was work?” She asked, not looking up from the bubbling pot.   
Entering the kitchen, Bill kissed her on the cheek, his beard bristling her, and set a pile of mail on the counter. “Oh, not bad. Just shooting coverage shots mostly.”  
Walking around the kitchen island, Gwendolyn flipped through the mail, perusing a magazine when—  
“ _FREEZE_!” Bill commanded loudly. Every muscle in her body went completely still, the magazine open in her hands, staring down at it, weight resting on one hip. Walking over to the stove, Bill turned off the burner before coming up behind her, circling a hand around her waist and placing one foot against the back of each heel. Taking the magazine from her frozen hands, he tossed it back on the counter, and began to guide her steps forward, nudging her with his toes so Gwendolyn took small, robotic steps towards the open living area, hands still poised in a grasping position in front of her, eyes staring at a magazine that was no longer there.  
Moving in front of her, Bill poised her arms above her head, one and then the other, and pulled her cardigan off. Doing the same with her blouse, he left her arms in the air while he walked around behind her, unhooking her bra and then reaching up to lower her arms, pulling it loose and casting it to the floor. Unzipping her skirt, Bill let it drop to the floor, pausing to wrap his arms around her waist and hold her close, brushing a whiskery kiss to the base of her neck. Gwendolyn could feel his persistent erection resting against the crack of her ass and she fought to keep her face neutral.   
Coming around to face her, Bill’s dark blue eyes met her emerald ones, but she didn’t move them as he sank to his knees, pulling her panties to the floor and lifting one foot at a time to get her free of them and her skirt. Circling back behind her, Bill placed a hand on the small of her back and bent her over, sliding a foot between hers and kicking them apart. Gwendolyn prepared herself for the pressure of his stiff cock. So when Bill got on his knees, separating her lips with two fingers, beginning to circle her clit with his tongue, she was caught off guard. Tightening the circles, Bill began applying direct pressure, humming against her engorged clit and gripping inside her with two of his long fingers until he reached the soft patch of tissue. Bent over, Bill’s face between her legs, Gwendolyn fought as hard as she could to maintain composure, but as she soaked his beard her legs shook and her eyes twitched, fingers curling in front of her as she strove to keep them in place while Bill started to suck hard on her clit. She knew she wasn’t allowed to make any noise, but the motions of his tongue were too much, and a tiny mewling whine escaped her as his tongue flicked over the swollen pearl of her sex.   
Reaching up, Bill spanked her hard, which only served to drive her more forcefully against his sturdy jaw. Unable to help herself, Gwendolyn clenched her eyes shut and dug her nails into her palms as she came, shuddering round Bill’s glistening face.  
Emerging, Bill stood behind her and pressed a toe to the back of her knees, directing her to the floor. Coming around front he extended her hands and placed them flat on the hardwood surface before resuming his place behind her. Unable to turn around and look, Gwendolyn could only hear Bill’s ragged breathing and the unzipping of his pants before she felt the head of his thick cock wiping against her entrance.  
Inching forward, Bill slid inside, a deep groan issuing from his chest. Reaching around he fingered her clit as he began to clap his hips against her bare ass, eyes closed and head thrown back, lost in the sensation of her skin. Breathing hard, Gwendolyn strove for stillness, but as Bill’s fingers fiddled between her legs, her eyes rolled back in her head and she fluttered around his cock, a close-mouthed moan escaping her, prompting Bill to smack her ass again with his open palm as he pounded into her with fervor.   
“ _Fuck, Gwen, fuck, fuck_!” Bill gasped behind her, hammering hard, and as he came, groaning and falling over her petrified form, she shivered, Bill’s beard rubbing against the back of her shoulder as he slowly caught his breath. Withdrawing, Bill did up his pants and came around, bending over and taking her chin in his hand.  
“Okay, come on back.”  
Like a mannequin coming to life, the light came back to Gwendolyn’s eyes and she stood up, shaking out her limbs and gathering up her clothes from the floor. Catching her about the waist before she could get dressed, Bill pressed a kiss to her temple.  
“So,” he asked casually. “What’s for dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom :-)


End file.
